


You are me and I am you (changed ending)

by Sasygigi



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: F/F, Graphic Description of Corpses, Insanity, Intersex, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Jealousy, Murder, Necrophilia, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: A pair of twins lived in a small house together. They were inseparable.Until their 7th birthday, one of them mysteriously died.
Relationships: Michael Jackson/Prince (Musician)





	You are me and I am you (changed ending)

My name is Michelle, and my older twin sister is Princess.

Why do I call her my older twin?

That was because she was born first. I was born a few minutes later.

I loved my sister, she meant everything to me, and she felt the same way.

Oh dear sister... such a shame that you're dead. Well I would feel guilty, I did kill you after all.

I was sick of you and your glorious beauty that I... I could contain myself.

So after our 7th birthday party, I lured you into the forest. I made you close your eyes, and turned behind me and count to ten. 10, 9, 8, , 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

Before you can opened her eyes, I stabbed your straight into your putrid heart from behind you. I held you close to me watching your chokes of blood fall from your mouth, as I dig deeper into your chest, but not too deep. I'd didn't wanna hurt myself.

"Sorry sister" I said with a devious smile"But I can't let you take away what's mine"

I pulled out the knife and held her closer to me. You still had some life left and turned to me I suspected a sign of sadness or devastation of my betrayal to you, but the only you did was this...

Your beauty turned into something sinister, creepy, insane. I've never seen you like that before. It shook me a little bit.

"I love you... Sister..." You tried to say

You chuckled gently at me, before dying in my arms. Still having that smile on your face.

Oh by the gods.

You never even shed a tear.

As I looked at your dead body I noticed how beautiful you are. Even after death, it was wonderful.

I couldn't even be jealous by it anymore.

But I did want something else.

Your precious flower.

That belongs to me.

But how am I gonna take it?.

Easy.

You see we have a very special gift. I call it a way to make children.

And now I'm gonna share my gift to you.

I took off your clothes and gently placed them on the ground. I carried you into the alter. And placed you down there. I took off my clothes and crawled over your cold dead body. I could feel my gift going crazy. She desires you now sister. Just like always.

I entered my gift into your flower, it still felt warm and wet inside. I couldn't believe that it did. It felt so good too.

"Happy birthday sister" I whispered"Here's my gift to you"

I thrusted into her without mercy, my gift only desired pleasure and I was more that willing to get. So I let my putrid desires enter my mind, and offered my love into your beautiful flower.

My loud moans filled the air, I've never had sex with you never alone your corpse. But I'm glad you did.

But even knew that you would rot soon.

Don't worry sissy, I always have a plan.

So after I was done with you I put on your clothes and placed mine on yours. I clean off the blood from your kimono and did my hair like yours. Now I am you, and I will take you dear sister to a very special place. I know a person who could preserve your precious body and it will never rot. I can play with you all the time. Isn't that great!?

But I had to explain to him that I died in an accident, and that I was you princess. and luckily for us, he did what I said he would do.

Now you will never rot.

And so I took you back home, I placed you into my room and closed the door behind us. My gift was going crazy again, and I couldn't resist you any longer.

So I gave you my love for the rest of the night.

****************************************************  
Years had passed and I was now officially you. No one ever suspected it. I was your twin after all.

Once I got home, I went into my old room. You were there, dead. Just as I wanted you to be.

I didn't wanna give you my love today. To be honest I wanted to ask you something.

If I'm you, then where is me?

I couldn't possibly be you right?

But I'm you.

But where the hell is me!!!!?

It couldn't possibly be you...wait...I'm you!!!

Then who the hell am I!?

...Wait a minute....you're just mess with me.

Your spirit is haunting me isn't it.

Oh you bitch.

No wonder I'm feeling this way.

Hehehe hehehe....AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh sister, you really are dumb you know that!?

Did you really think that you can take over my body!?

Not a chance!

Not now, not ever!

Now determined to get rid of you for good, I grabbed the knife I used to kill you , and stabbed myself into my stomach. Now you'll never take over me, now you'll never...

Wait...

No...you're not trying to control me.

I was me all along.

Oh by the gods...

I was fooled by my own jealously...

Oh sister...

I'm sorry...

The pain in my stomach ended, and I felt my senses silencing. I'm going to die.

I was going to die...

*********************************************************  
I opened my eyes to find out what happened to me. I saw my corpse lying on the ground, and my smile still showing on my face. I was dead.

Just like you sister.

Guess you win after all.

"Oh Michelle, who knew that you'll die by the same weapon you used on me"

The voice!

It sounded like her!

I turned around, there she was, now looking older and no longer a child. But a grown woman version of herself.

"So what, are you gonna torture me, harm me!?" I screamed "Whatever you do it's not my problem anymore so..."

"I was gonna kill you first"

"...What?"

"Your so beautiful sister, I didn't want to see you alive, but then you killed me"

She giggled.

"Guess we really are sisters"

"...SISTER!!!!" I cried

I went up to hug her tightly, and too my shock she did that same.

"Oh how wonderful, we are trying to kill each other because of our beauty, that shows how close we truly are, please tell me that you would've violated my offspring if you did kill me!?"

"Oh I would, many times" she smirked

I giggled maniacally, and kissed her on the lips.

"I wanna share my gift to you now"

"So do I sister, let's go to the alter" she smiled"I know a way for the both of us to live together forever"

"Really?"

"Oh come on sister, you really want to become spirits for the rest of our lives?"

"No"

"Then let's go"

"But what about my body?"

"You don't need it, it's useless now"

I agreed with her on that. So we left the house and head over to the alter. The same alter that I violated you in for the first time. You slowly took off out clothes and threw them away. You lied on the ground with your legs spread out in front of me. Your flower and your lovely gift stiff and wet for me.

I couldn't help but blush.

"The way you violated my corpse turned me on sister" you said "Do that again!"

I could feel a devil smile form on my face, I chuckled maniacally at the thought. But I loved it, it turned me on.

"Yes sister" I replied

So I crawled over you, and made sure that my gift was in place, and violated your precious flower one again. It was warm and wet like always, but this time I could hear your beautiful voice.

We did this all might long, until we passed out on each other, enjoying the sweet love we made you and I.

*****************************************************

Once I woke up, I realized that I was on the floor of my house. I still had that knife in my hand, and the wound on my belly healed. I looked around to find out that I was still alive. 

But you were no where to be seen.

So I went into my old room to find you, and there you were. Putting on your clothes. 

You looked at me and said...

"The ritual us complete, now we can finally be together forever, even after death"

"Oh sissy...you make me feel so wonderful, I love you"

"I love you too sister"


End file.
